An electronic device may include or have access to resources (such as sensors, applications, data, and processing capabilities) that enable a user of the electronic device to perform particular functions. However, each electronic device typically offers a limited set of resources. To make additional resources available to the user, the electronic device may obtain access to resources of another electronic device. For example, a first electronic device may share a resource, such as a file, with a second electronic device after the first electronic device and the second electronic device have connected (e.g., via a network). A communication address associated with the second electronic device is typically used by the first electronic device in order to establish the connection. The communication address may include, for example, a telephone number, an electronic mail (e-mail) address, or a network address. The first electronic device may not be able to share the resource with a third electronic device if the third electronic device is unknown to the first electronic device (e.g., when an identifier corresponding to the third electronic device is not stored in a memory of the first electronic device and is not known to the first user). Additionally, resources may not be shared with “unknown” electronic devices due to security concerns. For example, sharing data or control of a resource with the third electronic device (e.g., an electronic device that is unknown to the first electronic device) may increase a risk of a security breach or “hacking” occurring at the first electronic device. For these reasons, some electronic devices may not be configured to share resources without a prior “relationship” (e.g., prior authentication), which may make it difficult for users of electronic devices to reach an agreement to share a resource.